This invention relates in general to solar energy collectors and deals more particularly with an improved non-tracking solar collector of the type which utilizes lense means for concentrating solar radiation on an energy absorbing surface or the like.
Heretofore various solar collectors of non-tracking type have been provided for concentrating solar radiation. A collector of non-tracking type is usually mounted in fixed position at a predetermined angle of inclination to most effectively receive and collect solar energy throughout the year. The absorbing surface of such a collector is usually excessively large, to compensate for the varying position of the sun throughout the year. Such an arrangement is inconsistent with efficient energy exchange. As a result, a considerable amount of the energy collected may be lost through inefficient energy exchange and transmission.
Accordingly, it is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved solar collector of the energy concentrating type wherein the surface area of the absorber is minimized for optimum energy transfer. A further aim of the invention is to provide a durable non-tracking solar collector of the energy concentrating type for maximum interception of solar radiation and low cost manufacture and installation.